


A warrior

by Nausicaa95



Category: The New Legends of Monkey (TV)
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn, character power up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nausicaa95/pseuds/Nausicaa95
Summary: “No!” The horrified faces of her friends was last thing Tripitaka saw before she fell into the foggy murkiness of the ravine. As the thick white mass engulfed her, the clinking of metal and cries of battle slowly faded away. Soon, everything went dark.Tripitaka falls into a ravine, and lands in a temple where she learns how to be a warrior monk. Post season 1. Eventual romance maybe??





	A warrior

“No!” The horrified faces of her friends was last thing Tripitaka saw before she fell into the foggy murkiness of the ravine. As the thick white mass engulfed her, the clinking of metal and cries of battle slowly faded away. Soon, everything went dark.

***

Tripitaka woke up on hard floor, in the damp, silent penumbra of what seemed to be a temple. “Monkey? Sandy? Pigsy?” What time was it? How long had she been out? She looked around, but her head hurt, and although some light came in through the intricate windows, it was still difficult to see. Suddenly, a deep voice erupted from behind her: “You are lucky you survived the fall, little monk.” She sat up and turned around with a start, trying to locate the voice. Another demon? Her head started spinning. “Now now, you might not want to be moving so carelessly. It was a hard fall, and you hit your head.” Finally, she could make out the silhouette of a bony figure. An old man was sitting on the wooden floor, methodically pestling herbs in a small stone mortar. “Now Tripitaka, how are you feeling?” Her heart skipped a beat. How did this man know her name? Thoughts raced through her head, but she was still too drowsy to focus. “Where am I? Where there others with me? What time is it? And how to do you know my name?” The man carefully let go of the pestle and turned his head to face the girl. “I found you passed out by the river a couple days ago.“ Days? She had been sleeping for days? Tripitaka’s heart sank. What about Monkey and the others? ”There was no one with you. Your friends are probably long gone, Tripitaka.” Seeing her expression, he added, “I know you have many questions. You will get the answer to most of them, in due time. For now, please focus on recovering. I have food and medicine prepared for you.”

***

It had been three days since Tripitaka had woken up. Apart from her head, which was still a little sore from the fall, and some nasty bruises here and there, she has pretty much recovered, and had begun to explore her surroundings. The somewhat decrepit temple sat at the bottom of a deep ravine. The thick fog she had fallen into 5 days ago now stretched high up over her head, blocking out the sky and any hope of figuring out what has happening above. She had tried to climb back up to where she had fallen, but the rock was wet and slippery, and the old monk had told her that, ‘in time, she would find a way to leave’. Tripitaka was growing impatient, and that day, at breakfast, she had confronted the old man. “I need to leave, the longer I wait, the lesser my chances are of catching up to my friends.” The monk looked up from his small bowl of rice, the only thing he had been eating since she had been there, and said: “Tripitaka, you friends have left. They do not have the luxury to stay around and look for you, with the demons hot on their trace.” “How did know about the demons?” Tripitaka was frantic now. “You still haven’t told me how you know my name. And,” she looked away, “there is no way my friends would have just left me here.” The monk, again, silently looked at her, before calmly responding: “I know many things, Tripitaka, and how I know them, I cannot answer you. But consider your situation, young girl.” Again, again, the man knew to much. “Right now, there is no way you can catch up to your friends. Besides, is there anything you can do to help them in your current state?” He gave her a meaningful look. “You are neither a fighter, nor a monk. What your friends need, right now, is someone they can rely on, someone they do not need to protect.” The monk’s words cut deep into Tripitaka. “What do you know,” she screamed. She left up to leave. “And I can fight just fine!” The monk let her make a few steps, before saying, “I will tell you how to join your friends, on one condition.” Tripitaka stopped on her tracks. “If you can land a single hit on me.”

***

Needless to say, Tripitaka had not landed a single hit on the old monk. She hadn’t the first day she tried, or the second, or the third. Although he appeared just as decrepit as the temple, the monk was surprisingly agile and fast. Every hit he landed on her left bruises uglier than those she had sustained from the fall. Tired of dull pain she woke up to every morning, the young girl eventually swallowed her pride, and had knelt in front of the monk. “Clearly, you haven’t let me go for a reason. Please teach me what I need to know to leave this place.” From then on, the monk had become her master. Every day, she woke up before sunrise and ran up and down the paths that  surrounded the temple. Every day, she did everything the monk told her to. The days where grueling, and the food portions, which had already been modest when she was recovering, felt entirely insufficient after she had started exercising. The days passed, and although at first, she was so sore in the morning she could barely get herself to stand up from the wooden floor she slept on, eventually, her body acclimated itself, and she started to find the routine almost comforting. It was only a couple days after she had stopped getting sore, that the master all but doubled the difficulty of everything she had been doing. From there on, Tripitaka realized that there would never be any more getting used to the routine. Her master would raise the bar as she was improving. There was no rest, and for months, Tripitaka joined the monk every night for dinner in a silence tainted with tiredness and bitter resentment.

**Author's Note:**

> Umm this is my first time writing. I'm actively procrastinating studying for finals but I needed to write this down... Not beta'd or anything, will come back to fix and finish it later. Characters are not mine, except the monk lol. Enjoy? Leave comments and feedback??


End file.
